A Long Road to the End
by cmckv101
Summary: Astrid Hofferson is your normal crazy Viking girl until one day she is changed because of Hiccup Haddocks apparent death to the most feared dragon alive. But as always their is two sides to every tale and this is no different. Will all on Berk be restored once all the lies are out in the open or will it be like it has for the past 5 years dull and lifeless.
1. Chapter 1

Third person POV:

It was the night before I was to kill the Monstrous Nightmare, once Hiccup found out in the arena from the Village elder all Hiccup heard was everyone cheering and Astrid yelling " **NO! NO! SON OF HALFTROLL RAT EATING MUNGE BUCKET!"** and the roar of Gobber yelling " **YE DID IT 'ICCUP YE GET TO KILL THE DRAGON"** before anyone else could pull him aside to say anything or before he was cut in two by Astrid, Hiccup sprinted out of the arena leaving everyone in his dust and a sudden quietness as presumably everyone was wondering where the boy was going. Hiccup ran as hard as he could to the forest and ran through the trees to the cove to Toothless, He ran so hard that once he arrived he collapsed onto the ground, I saw toothless come out of his little cave to see what the commotion outside was, he spotted me and let loose a gummy smile and started jumping up and down with happiness.

"Heeey Toothless" I muttered while slowly pulling myself up off the ground. Toothless jumped at me and I was back at square one again but much worse off, this time I had a thousand-tonne dragon on top of me licking me all over my face.

"Toooothless, you know that stuff doesn't wash out" I yelped out, all I heard was rumble like laugh coming from Toothless. I muttered "yeah, yeah laugh it up". I laid down on the ground looking into Toothless light green eyes, I just stared in deep thought going over the events of the day and just let out a deep sigh, at this Toothless looked at me and tilted his head to the side, I looked at the cove I have been visiting my new friend in for the past few weeks, small as it was it was a beauty that was unknown to most on the island, this small cove with Toothless felt more like home to me than my house with my father did for the past 15 years.

I muttered "What am I going to do" with his hands on his head attempting to rip out his hair Toothless crooned at me. I looked down and scratched behind Toothless ear with a million thoughts going through his head, in a flurry of thought Hiccup was oblivious to the fact that Toothless had perked up and was staring at the entrance to the cove and baring his teeth. Toothless looked up and saw his strange look and looked at the entrance, out of nowhere all that could be heard was a battle cry and a blonde girl coming around the corner wildly swinging her axe. I soon recognised it was Astrid, Toothless let out a roar and was rearing back for a plasma blast, I jumped at Astrid tackling her in behind a rock.

"AHHHH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING" yelled Astrid at Hiccup.

"MAKING SURE YOOU DON'T GET YOURSELF KILLED" Hiccup yelled back straight away, Hiccup saw her axe still in hand and whispered, "Give that to me and warn the village now".

Astrid glared at him and seethed "No way in the realm of Hel am I doing that"

Hiccup was about to punch the girl he had a crush on before he glared at her and pled "Astrid for all that is on Berk do what your future chief tells you to, or their will be consequences", at that Astrid looked shocked at what Hiccup had just said and looked away in deep thought.

"Fine" finally came out of her mouth and she handed him her beloved axe.

"Now run" Hiccup said, at this Astrid jumped up and ran as hard as she could towards the exit of the cove, as she reached it she heard the roar of the dragon and the beating of wings taking off she looked back to see her axe on the ground and the dragon nowhere to be seen. Astrid took off Running towards the village and had arrived within a few minutes to see the Chief walking to the forge she ran as hard as her legs could carry her up to him and started to pant before getting out" H-h-h-hiccup h-h-a-a-s been taken by a Nightfury". At this they're was a sudden change in Stoicks demeanour gone from the joy of finding out that this son was the winner of dragon training and to take on the Nightmare, to an anger filled face.

"AHHHHHH" was all that Astrid heard, she heard the pain and sorrow in his voice and the red raw anger that was about to consume him after finding out what had happened to the new Hiccup to 'Hiccup the Promising' as the villagers were starting to call him. Stoick fell to his knees and bellowed out "I WANT SEARCH PARTIES THIS INSTANT IN THE FORRST" he turned to glare at Astrid and said, "Lead me to where the beast took my son", at this command Astrid started to feel a sense of fear crawling up inside her as she has never seen the Chief this furious. But at hearing his command she nodded her head and gestured for him to follow she took off running with the chief at her back following along with another 10 or so armed Viking warriors, they reached the cove where Astrid and Hiccup had been win 3 minutes with everyone looking around to start seeing if their was indication to what dragon it could be. As they looked closer hey noticed scorch marks along the wall and small black dots along the ground, after Astrid had picked her axe up she looked down at one of the many black dots on the ground and bent to pick it up.

"I will get revenge on this beast that took you Hiccup, I swear it on all the gods that I will kill it for you" Astrid whispered to herself.

Hiccup POV:

Hiccup was filled with regret at what had just happened in the cove, but right now he was up in the air enjoying he freedom that came along with it, he looked down at Toothless and patted him on the back.

"No turning back now bud" Hiccup muttered to Toothless, Toothless turned his head around to look his rider in the eyes with a look of sorrow etched onto his best friend's face. Hiccup sighed and said "Its time we begin a new bud, lets hope its better than our previous lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Third person POV:

Usually Astrid Hofferson would be in her home by now, not tonight though, many despised the boy for his inability to do the simplest of things but not Astrid. Tonight, was the final time anyone saw Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, for Astrid it was the toughest time of the year as it was the time that Astrid finally decided to reflect on what the other teens had done to the boy she sought to know but was always dissuaded from, as he was looked upon as an outcast to the other teens. Regret is what filled Astrid the most at not getting to know the boy while he was with them and only taking the time to learn about him through his amazing sketches in his notebooks left in the forge that Gober would leave no-one but her and Stoick touch.

As Astrid kneeled on the edge of the cliff praying to the gods for Hiccup to still be alive and well, also to hopefully return safely to them one day. Astrid looked around to take in the view, star sparkling in the sky looking like glimmers of hope against the pitch-black background of despair, Astrid also brought to the forefront of her mind at how a year after Hiccup disappeared, the raids just stopped and there were only ever one dragon attacking at a time, like they were rouges or something. Taking in the cooling breeze that always seemed to help her relax on the cliff, Astrid was never one for tears, but for Hiccup they were embraced by her, for the boy no-one wanted in the village, yet had so many marvellous ideas that could have improved the defence system and improved the general living standards. After thinking back on it Astrid finally decided it was time to head back to her family and to get her rest, that was until she heard the familiar whistling sound of the long-forgotten Night Fury that hadn't been around since Hiccup had disappeared.

Astrid jumped at the sound and sprinted towards the village to warn them, after so much sprinting training so she could exact her revenge on this same beast she was into the village in no time and already shouting "NIGHT FURY" at that sound the cogs started turning in everybody's heads as they headed to the bola launchers to shoot down the beast everyone wanted dead for killing the heir to the clan. Astrid took her axe from her belt as she saw the bolas being fired, she saw something twisting and turning in the sky and thankfully the gods were on Astrid's side as the final bola hit the dragon and it came tumbling down. Astrid froze when she set her eyes of the falling Night Fury to not just dee the beast falling but also a person, with the dragon trying to catch it to protect it from the fall. As time for Astrid seemed to unfreeze Astrid looked around to see their chief, Stoick the vast thundering about with his mighty Warhammer in hand getting ready to kill the beast that took his son. Suddenly, the ground shook and a dust cloud had formed around where the dragon had crashed.

Hiccup POV:

Flying in the dark was one of my favourite things since leaving Berk, I feel a sense of freedom and am able to look out at the outlines of passing islands and villages and see how everything looked a hundred times better from the sky seeing the fires burning and the empty streets, but as I was heading home tonight the weather wasn't as perfect as usual and it looked like a storm was gathering in the most direct route home. After the last encounter with a storm like that I don't want to go up against a Skrill in its home territory ever again, I sighed at it and realised the quickest way home was over Berk, in all my 5 years away I had never once flown by it and was half grateful for it. Tonight, though was different I had to fly over it anyway might as well go lower than usual and see if anything has changed.

"What do you say bud" I said to Toothless.

 _"Why bother its not like they did you any favours when you were there, why care about them"_ Toothless rumbled back.

I sighed and said "Toothless I forgave them years ago, I have no grudge with them"

 _"If you want to see what it looks like I am with you brother, always have been and always will be"_ toothless growled

"I know bud come on, lets see if they have let go of their hatred for dragons" I said with mirth.

At this we lowered down through the clouds and veered off towards Berk, as the village came into sight I gazed at it and lost myself in thought at how beautiful it looked when you see it from the sky. But as I came closer to the village I heard shouting and soon heard the snapping of ropes and saw bolas flying at US, with a few evasive maneuverers, our luck ran out as the final bola hit toothless and wrapped around his feet. At this Toothless lost control and was beginning to plummet towards the ground, I held on as hard as he could but was suddenly sent flying in front of Toothless.

 _"HICCCCUUUPPP"_ Toothless roared, suddenly all hiccup saw was black as Toothless wings enveloped me, within seconds I felt a tremor go up my spin and felt Toothless relax his wings a bit, I pushed my way out of it and saw I was suddenly surrounded by Berkians, I groaned at it and was thankful I always wore my helmet when flying so I didn't have to squint with the high winds. A Hiccup looked around at the armed and as always volatile Berkians he pulled out his sword 'Inferno', as I got into my non-Viking battle stance and saw my farther Stocik the Vast Haddock move to the front.

"BOY WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT DRAGON" Stoick yelled as usual.

"Boy? Me, ah well yes you see that 'dragon' has a name and its Toothless, so CHIEF how about you let me get back on my way and we can get back on our way home" said I with every ounce of sarcasm in me. Everyone in Berk was taken back as no-one talked to Stoick like that ever. What Hiccup saw was Stoick going red in the face looking like his head was about to burst with anger.

"YOU WILL SHOW RESPECT BOY AND IF YOU DON'T STEP ASIDE YOU WILL SUFFER THE SAME FATE AS THAT BEAST" Stoick yelled again, I was tired of the yelling as it was all my father used to do to me as a child and was still doing it to me as an adult, even when he didn't know it was me.

"Hmmm, why do you want to kill this 'Beast' Chief, stuck in your old barbaric ways of dragon killing" I said.

"'BECAUSE THAT BEAST KILLED MY SON NOW STEP ASIDE" Stoick yelled, yet again. At this I was slightly taken aback at how what my father had turned into after he left.

"Well you will have to go through me chief to get to him" I said getting back into my battle-ready stance, what I saw was Stoick turning his back and beckoning the teens forward to take me on. Hiccup grinned at it and looked at how all the teens had changed over the years, I observed all of them. Fishlegs, after getting bigger again and was carrying a battle hammer. The twins both with spears and shields. Snotlout still as short as ever but after becoming more like your typical beefy Viking. Finally, Astrid, I gazed at her the longest with her battle-ax gleaming in the night and he looked closer at her face noticing what looked like dried tears which took me back as Astrid Hofferson was not a girl known to cry. I looked at my 5 opponents knowing I would easily take down 4 of them but, wasn't so sure about Astrid, the next thing I knew was Snotlout was charging at me. I braced for a swing but at last second stepped sideways letting him fly past and I brought the pommel down on the back of his head letting him crumple to the ground, I turned to see the other staring at me.

"That's hardly yer best is it, fairly poor in all honesty I expected better from you but if that's it" at this words the twins charged me straight, I slid on my knees in between them and stood behind them bringing down the pommel on what I think was Tuffnuts head letting him fall to the ground and then turning to Ruffnut who had a murderous look.

"NO-ONE DOES THAT BUT ME" she yelled, I grinned maliciously behind the mask and let her charge me, I again dodged her jab with the spear and brought the blade of my sword down, chopping off the head of the spear and turned towards her and let my fist fly. With a resounding crack Ruff was on the ground holding her jaw, I turned to face Fishlegs and Astrid who were just staring at me. I looked at Astrid and knew she would attack me next just from the furious look on her face from clearly breaking her best friends jaw and knocking the other two out, Astrid charged me swinging her axe wildly stepping back I lured Astrid further away, as she took a lunge forward I stepped sideways leaving my foot out to trip her, Astrid noticed it far too late and was sent to the ground, I stood over her with my sword to her neck. Astrid was left staring daggers into my masked face as no-one and I mean no-one had bested her that easily in combat ever.

Hiccup turned around to find Fishlegs gone and to see Stoick standing in front yet again, I looked around to the other Berkians looking at their gawking faces at seeing how easily I had bested some of their best warriors.

"Either stand down or the dragon dies boy" Stoick spoke in a calm even voice.

"Well as I am clearly surrounded, do I have any other choice, but only on the condition he is not harmed until there is a trial" I answered.

At this Stoick seemed to contemplate it before grunting out "Fine" at this I retraced the sword blade and put it back in my ankle compartment and bent down to Toothless "Don't worry bud we will be out of this by tomorrow night" I whispered to him. I stood back up.

"To your jail so chief" I said, at this everyone was surprised at how easily I gave in after the fight that I had just given them, Stoick beckoned for Gobber and my hands were suddenly placed behind my back and quickly bound.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup POV:

"Well who knew that a small fly by would cause such hassle for me?" I muttered to myself as I sat in the dark cell, I looked around it and saw a small cot stuck into the corner and a small window with three bars going across it. 'Can't believe I designed these' I thought to myself, no way of me breaking out of my own creation, the cell itself was small but the lock mechanism was something of my own creation.

I thought back on my interaction with the other teens, the one that stuck out the most to me was Astrid…. 'WOW' I thought to myself, gods, has she changed over the years, from the outside she looked like the same old fiery Astrid but what I saw earlier is messing with my mind, dried tear stain! What happened to her in these past 5 years I will never know but, I know I mightn't want to accept it butttt… there was still a place for her in my heart, it was difficult for me to acknowledge it but it was there, through my adventures she always lurked at the back of mind waiting to pop out when I was thinking of going off with another woman, when that happened in my mind I just couldn't I felt disgusted with myself after the thoughts.

I also remembered my father, he has somehow still managed to retain that massive build of his but he just doesn't look the same, he was still young enough as a chief goes barely into his mid-thirties, but he looked as if he was about to become an elder, his once red beard looked to have long grey strands running through it and his face I still couldn't get over, eyes sunken all the way back into his head as if he hadn't gotten any sleep in the past 5 years and his face.. it looked like he had seen a ghost and was shook from it ever since.

"Ughhhh" I groaned while banging my head against the wall of my cell, the one thing I was grateful for was they left my helmet on, I was never going to let them see it was me until I was dead. I feel trapped in my mind as all my thoughts clamber to get to the front of my mind. I just decided to lay down and get some sleep before my trial tomorrow, my last thought was to Toothless, stuck in the kill arena, I hope his all right and with that I rested my head in the cot and went to sleep.

Astrid POV:

"Thud" was all that could be heard as my axe yet again sunk into the tree, everyone knew when they saw fresh cut marks on a tree that I was after taking my anger out on it and when they saw a circle of trees like that they knew to run before I showed up and lopped their heads off with my axe. I was stuck thinking about that man that had somehow bested all of us... ME! In combat, it left my head reeling as no-one has ever beaten me, Astrid Hofferson one of the best warriors on the Isle of Berk, but heir was also something familiar about that man, his voice or was it the way he looked with his gangly arms and legs yet well defined muscles that rippled through his back and stomach with the skin tight suit he was wearing at the time. I was beyond pissed off though, he had broken Ruffs jaw as if it was nothing but child's play and just turned to me and Fishlegs, call it being paranoid but I could feel his eyes on me even through the mask he was wearing.

I did my signature tumble on the ground and popped back up flinging my axe into the tree opposite me, I just collapsed onto the ground thinking back to when Hiccup was killed by that beast that was now stuck in the kill arena, how did could that man insult their chief so easily after finding out that the beast he rode had killed the chiefs son. It filled me with so much rage at the thought that he didn't even respect the chief, I thought back onto the chief, he had changed o much since that day, going from the once caring chief who always went the extra mile to please his people, he now barely did the minimal and when he wasn't attending his duties as chief he was stuck in his hall at the top of the hill. Gobber as well, the once jolly blacksmith was gone replaced by the dull baritone one, the village was never the same after he was gone, too quiet and peaceful not having to make sure Hiccup wasn't causing a mess somewhere.

I looked up into the sky and sighed, I let the village down I didn't protect the heir like I should have, I failed the chief and Hiccup, as all this whirled through my mind I gazed into the sky at the stars like they were candles stuck in place flickering in the wind and I felt the chill of the wind go down my spine. I lowered my gaze and looked at the trees surrounding me and then at the tree where my axe was.

I walked over to pick it up and as I pulled it out I noticed, what looked like runes, how I had never seen this before goes beyond me but I angled the axe blade against the light and read it 'Valkyries Axe' and below it 'To the Girl I love but will never have' , as I saw this tears started form at the side of my eyes anew again, 'that sweet, sweet stupid boy' I thought to myself. I pulled myself back up and felt dizzy at this new discovery. I staggered my way out of the woods and towards the village only to be left collecting my thoughts at what Hiccup was to me, I sighed again and decided it was time to get some sleep.

Hiccup POV: (Next Morning)

"Ughhhhhh" I groaned as I heard the battering of steel against steel, my eyes blinked open to see Gobber at the cell door using one of his many replaceable hands to bang the grills of the cell entrance.

"Rise and 'hine" he said in a sing-song voice.

I groaned yet again and slowly propped myself up on my elbows and looked at him.

"Time for my trial already" I said to Gobber, to my surprise he just looked at my prosthetic leg with a look of shock.

"Hmmmm, very 'ntresting peg leg yea get dere boy, looks 'lot like something my ol 'prenntice woulda made" Gobber said with a small edge to his voice, I started to get a bit hot under the collar thinking Gobber had realised it was me and would tell Stoick everything.

"Interesting" I said and proceeded "is there by any chance more guards because I think there is something you should know" I added on.

Gobber looked at me with curiosity in his voice and looked around and replied with a "No",

I sighed and thought to myself what the heck its Gobber he was more of a father to me than Stoick ever was. I reached towards the back of my helmet and undid the latched that kept it securely on my head when I was doing stunts on Toothless, I pulled at the helmet and it came off, Gobber just stared at me like I was after coming back from the dead. With the way he was going he might as well fainted cause he was standing their opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

"Gobber" I said, suddenly the door was unlocked, and he burst in and wrapped me up in a hug, and all I heard after that was a sob coming from Gobber, I was amazed for in all my 15 years as an apprentice to the old blacksmith I had never once heard him cry. He pulled back.

"'Iccup, yer alive, yer alive!" he chocked out.

"Y-y-y-yep s-s-still in one piece" I stuttered.

"Wha 'ave ye been at all these years 'Iccup" Goober said.

"Meh, living life away from this hell hole, adventuring being myself, enjoying life to its fullest, that type of stuff" I said to him. All I received back was a stare, "Gobber you can't tell anyone, got it" I quickly added on before he could say anything else.

"WHAT 'Iccup, yer father was a wreck after we all thought you died, you saw the change in him las' nigh' his cold" Gobber managed to get out.

"Gobber you were more of a father to me than Stoick was, promise me and take me to my trial please" I begged Gobber as I was putting my helmet back on.

He stared at me and muttered out "'Iccup your breaking my 'eart ye really are, but fine".

At that Gobber turned me around and bound my hands, thankfully. As I was lead out of the prison I looked at the village of Berk bellow me, behind the mask I grimaced at the sight of it looking back at all the bad memories that I had of the place with the odd good ones thrown into the mix. As I was quickly walked through the village I held my head high and looked at the villagers from behind my mask, all shooting furious glares at me and suddenly I saw Astrid, she stared at me but not with anger but with what looked like a hint of curiosity on her face.

I walked quickly past her and was soon crossing the narrow bridge to the arena, what I saw in front of me was no surprise, the majority of Berk was gathered around the arena and once they saw me a gap appeared to the entrance to the arena, I was walked through and into the arena, I felt the binds on my hand loosen and I spare the glance around to see Toothless tied into a cage. My insides burnt with rage seeing my brother like that, I held it in though knowing that it would get me nowhere with Stoick. I looked up at the Chiefs chair to see Stoick looking down at me with malice in his eyes, I looked away, I looked at the failing state of the arena knowing that after I defeated the Red Death the raids had stopped, this meant no captured Dragons which meant no Dragon training. The once pristine stone walls were no cracked and looked ready to fall apart and the doors, that once had a shine to the iron was now dull and rusted at the hinges.

Hiccup glance up to see Stoick rise from his chair and jump between the gaps of the cage, there was a thunder like sound when he landed on the arena floor, the talking that was happening outside the arena stopped and all eyed turned towards Stoick.

"We all know why we are here... This man in front of us is a traitor to Viking kind, fighting beside the beasts we have killed for over 300 years, the man that fought for the beast that killed my son" at that Toothless let out a small growl that only I picked up on Stoick continued on "The punishment for these crimes is death, how do you testify" he finished off.

All I said was "Who was your son CHIEF" at this everyone blanched and Stoick went red with anger.

"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD THAT'S WHO" he yelled at me.

I paused to take in his anger and continued "Hmm that's interesting because when I met him he said that his father never cared for him, his village shunned him like he was an outcast and the only place he felt at home was with your smithy" at this Stoick tomato red face went white, I continued on "He said that he was shunned by the people his own age and treated more like a thrall than a heir to the island and said he wouldn't come back" I said this all like I hadn't a care in the world but on the inside I was burning with rage I thought 'HOW DARE HE DO THIS TO SOMEONE WHEN HE DIDN'T CARE FOR ME WHEN I WAS HERE' but I HELD IT ON AS I DIDN'T WANT THEM TO KNOW I WAS Hiccup 'the Lost Heir'.

Stoick suddenly found his voice and sputtered out "Y-y-you k-k-n-n-o-o-w where my son is".

At this I sneered behind my mask and seethed out "Why should I tell you were your son is when he told me to never tell you of all people where he was" at this Stoick crumbled.

"AHHHHH, WHERE IS MY SON OR THE DRAGON DIES" he yelled, his anger bursting out as it was the only emotion I knew he had in that mind of his, and as he lugged his axe towards Toothless raising it above his head.

"WWWAAAITT" I yelled at him, he froze and turned and looked at me, I sighed, I had no other choice or Toothless would die. "You know where your son is chief" at that I took off my helmet and looked at him. I know my looks had changed from when I was a fishbone of a child on Berk, but I still had some of the main features of the old me. Stoick axe clattered to the ground and they're was a sudden intake of breath as everyone around the arena started to realise who I was, Stoick slowly started to move towards me slowly gaining a small bit of speed, suddenly he was standing in front of me.

"GO ON HIT ME CHIEF" I yelled at him, I closed my eyes I waited for the hit instead I felt a hand come to my cheek caressing it.

"MY SON HAS RETURNED" he bellowed out, to my surprise there was a sudden cheer erupting from the crowd as if they forgot I rode a dragon, I was suddenly in the embrace.

"L-l-let m-me go" I chocked out, Stoick stopped hugging me and put me down, I pushed myself away from him and walked towards Toothless I reached down my Tunic and pulled out a knife and picked at the lock of the cage with a sudden click the gat swung open and Toothless jumped out at me and was licking me again. I was too angry to stop him and once he was done I stood up and looked back at everyone who was staring at me.

"WELL I SHOUTED, YOU THOUGHT I WOULD COME BACK WILLINGLY AFTER EVERYTHING YE PUT ME THROUGH FOR 15 YEARS. NO" I yelled at them, which again surprised them, I realised I wasn't the Hiccup I was 5 years ago, and they should too, I wasn't the same fishbone and I was able to fight, heck I had proven to them last night I could easily wipe the floor with their best.

Stoick stepped forward and said "Son please, come back to us" I could see the tears streaming down beard and I knew I was on the verge of tearing up as well, but I held it in.

"Why should I" I hissed at him, I could see he was an emotional wreck, I had forgave everyone else for the bullying and everything else but Stoick, he was my father, he was blood yet he let me be treated like an outcast by his own village, that is what I had a hard time letting go of.

"We don't deserve you son, I know I was a horrible father and I know I will most likely never be forgiven for it, but please come back and let us prove we are still family and that we are a tribe" as Stoick got out his last words I could see the tears starting to properly leave darkened trails on his beard. I sighed and glanced at Toothless.

"What do you think brother" I said to him.

 _"Its your choice Hiccup, I don't trust them, but I know that your father wants you back, give him a chance for a bit and if you don't feel his that sorry we leave"_ Toothless growled to me _._

I sighed "Fine" I muttered just loud enough for them to hear and the cheering started once again "I will meet you in the hall" I said to Stoick, he just looked at me with his tear stained beard and nodded, heading off with the villagers.

I turned to talk to Toothless, but I saw his eyes fixed at something behind me, I turned to see the old gang their and saw Ruff with a bandage wrapped around her head for the broken jaw and looked at the rest to see them just staring at me.

"Well" I said which broke them out of their trance at staring at me, I smirked and thought 'Thy obviously thought I would stay a fishbone forever'.

"Still the same fishbone as usual nothing new there" Snotlout said.

"Hmm, well at least I have moves Snotface, how does the ground feel because Im pretty sure that where you spent most of the fight last night" I mused letting the grin on my face stretch as he went red with anger, I saw him reach behind his back and throw his mace at me, I reached my hand out and plucked the mace out of the air and tossed it to the ground.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" I said, "I honestly thought you had a better throw Snot, then again you are Snotlout" I continued, I saw the twins faces go alight with a maniacal grin and Fishlegs gasp and Astrid just stared at me with the same curiosity as earlier. I hopped onto the back of Toothless only to hear Astrid.

"Where do you think your going" she said, I turned to her to see she had approached me quite rapidly, I took a moment to look at her.

"Well since I am after hopping onto my dragon I think a little fly around the island" I said with a bit of mirth to my voice.

"But you said you would go to the hall to your father" she said with a small bit of worry slipping into her voice.

"Oh, I will when I'm good and ready to, but for now a flight will do my good" I said back and continued on with "See ye all soon and hope your jaw heals quickly Ruff" and with that I soared out of the arena on the back of Toothless leaving all the teens to stare at me

Astrid POV:

I watched him sore out of the arena on the back of his dragon wondering what the hell had happened to the Hiccup Haddock I had come to realize I loved over the past 5 years, I thought that if he was to ever to come back it would be the same clumsy boy that had left but yet again I was proven wrong, my thoughts were interrupted by Ruff.

"By the gods what has happened to Hiccup, he has become hot" she said, I stared at here like she had three heads, of course she was right Hiccup had obviously put on some muscle since he left 5 years ago, not too much that he had turned into a beefy Viking but just enough make it noticeable in that skin tight suit of his.

"What you on about Ruff his still the same useless Fishbone we saw 5 years ago" Snotlout spoke up, I turned to him.

"The same one that knocked you on your backside last night" I declared staring straight into his eyes, at that he shrunk under my gaze.

Everyone looked at me and I just stormed out of the arena towards the forest to kill some trees, as I passed through the village I heard the cheers from the great hall as the drinking must have begun. As I was at the edge of the village I saw a black shape in the air land in the forest I sprinted in trying to find it , I heard the sound of voices and started to slowly creep towards them, as I peeked around a rock I saw Hiccup talking to his dragon.

"You can come out Astrid I know you're their" Hiccup yelled out, at this I was slightly taken aback as no-one had ever found me when I was hiding.

"What do you want Astrid" he continued, I walked around the rock to see his dragon glaring at me while he scratched its neck, he slowly stood up and turned towards me, I was surprised at how hot he had become over the years.

"What happened to you" I said, all I heard was a sigh and small shuffle next thing that I saw was a shirtless Hiccup I just looked at all the muscle he had put on over the years, 'most likely from forge work and riding a dragon' I thought. As I looked again I saw his body was covered in scars and I noticed a prosthetic leg.

"This is what changed me" he said as he gestured to himself and continued on "Travelling for 5 years as a dragon rider isn't kind Astrid, the Outcasts want me, the berserkers wanted me and too many other people do as well, they want my secret as to how I train dragons, but you know I never gave it to them, usually when your tortured the first thing you think about is home but then again what home did I have I had nothing to return to, no-one who cared so what was the point on giving them my secrets to only be killed afterwards" at this I shook my head and looked at him.

"You know once you left most people saw it as I blessing from the gods themselves, I thought the same for a while, but their was something missing in the village, your father and Gobber went into stated of depression when you left-" before I could continue he hissed out "He is not my father".

I just stared at him with sadness buried in my heart as I saw what the world had changed him into, I hoped that the Hiccup that there was before was still their underneath all the new muscles and thoughts.

"Please come to the Meade Hall Hiccup, please" I begged him. He turned his back on me letting me look at the scars that also decorated his back but also let me see the tattoo that covered it as well, what looked like a Night Fury with wings spread and in the middle of it 'Enemies by Birth, Brother by Choice', he then put his tunic back on.

"Lead the way" he said to me, he nodded at the dragon and it got up and followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup POV:

"Hmm" I said to myself as I sat in a dark corner of the Meade hall by myself, looking down at my plateful of Lamb and bread, I looked around the hall yet again looking out at the crowd. I can see the joy on their faces but I'm still caught on whether its all just an act for Stoick, its just too confusing, I was treated like an outcast from birth, no friends and with my mother taken from me when I was one so I was left with Gobber, the only person I was certain in this gods forsaken village that cared for me some bit.

I looked back around again taking in the hall that has been here for seven generations and would be here for plenty more hopefully, the stone walls covered in tapestries and paintings of chiefs with their sons on shields. I could feel the atmosphere it was exciting, and it was for me but with having learned the hard way on what to trust and not I still was a bit pessimistic about it. I looked down at my plateful of food and decided to finish it quickly and leave, I ate as quickly as possible while stealing glances at the people around me and at times catching someone looking back at me, at times like this I just sent an angry glare towards them which they quickly shied away from. As I was glancing around I saw Astrid and the gang in deep conversation with each other and saw them every once in a while, stealing a glance towards me.

As I finished off my meal I went to get up and quickly saw the others shove their benches back and make their way towards me, I groaned at it, I thought 'Cant they for once leave me be' as they walked towards me I turned my back and made my way towards the door before I could even pull the door back I heard Astrid.

"Where do you think your going" she said with a hint of hat I think is concern.

I turned towards her and just said "Why would ye care" and each gave them a look before settling my eyes back on Astrid, what I saw reminded me of the Astrid I fell for, I may have forgiven them, but I wasn't foolish enough to forget what they did to me. I looked at Fishlegs to see him hopping from one foot to the other, they had planned something, but I was a different Hiccup to the one they remembered could they just not accept it and let me be.

"The feast isn't over yet why are you leaving" Astrid continued with.

"Hmm I don't know maybe leave and go back to my home to my island or go to sleep, to be honest I prefer the first as it means I won't be stuck in this gods forsaken hel hole" I said with a look of as if I hadn't a care in the world.

"If its such a hel hole to you, why did you comeback" Snotlout piped up out of nowhere.

I turned to him and said "Hmm, I don't know might have the fact to do with ye shot me down but then again I don't know since I don't have the brains you have Snot" at that I turned to leave but felt a hand come down on my forearm out of instinct I grabbed it and flipped the owner of it over my back and pinned whoever it was to the ground. I looked down to see who it was, Fishlegs, I just groaned and took my knee of his chest and let him up I turned to see everyone in the hall staring at me. I just groaned and opened the hall door and left.

I trudged through the village and the forest to the cove I had sent Toothless to, as I approached it I heard the snapping of branches and hushed whispers, I just let out a breath of air and took out Inferno, as I light it up I turned and threw it the tree I knew they were all behind,

"WHAT IN ODINS NAME" was all I heard from behind the tree, I walked up to it and pulled out the sword and saw that it had went through the tree fully like I expected.

"Why are ye following me" I grumbled and looked at them expectantly and awaiting the answer I heard.

"We don't want you to leave" I turned to see who it was, none other than Fishlegs over the past 5 years his voice has stayed the exact same as if it was untouched by time. I was shocked when I heard that, but then again Fishlegs never bullied me, just stayed away more than likely to protect himself from being bullied himself.

I just turned my back on them and said "That's funny, because 5 years ago ye drove me away from here, now I have a family of my own and friends who actually believe in me. Why would I stay here with 4 out of the 5 people who made my life like hel, answer me that and I might stay, for now I'm going to go for a fly and then sleep and if I catch ye trying to sneak up on me again I wont be as merciful as I was the last night" with that I walked towards the cove to Toothless and was thankful to hear the footstep getting fainter with every passing second.

I eventually reached the cove to spot Toothless asleep, I walked over to him and sat down beside him leaning against him for support. Stuck deep in thought at the recent events I didn't realise Toothless was awake.

 _"What's wrong brother?"_ Toothless questioned.

I just sighed and muttered "Them that's what's wrong, they think since I am now on Berk I belong to them", I pushed my head against Toothless and continued "They didn't want me 5 years ago, now all of a sudden they want me back and are more or less stalking me to make sure I don't fly away".

Toothless just looked at me and growled " _If you want to fly away, we go now, but remember we will always be brothers and we will always have our family back home"_ at that I just sighed an leaned against Toothless to go to sleep, as usual the dragon lifted his wing and I crawled in and let him cover me up again and was soon in deep sleep.

Astrid POV:

To say we were all surprised when Hiccup was able to flip Fishlegs over his back was an understatement, Hiccup the small twig we all know flipped 250 pounds of Fishlegs over his back, it was as if the gods had bestowed strength on him while he kept the same form. I already knew what Hiccup looked like underneath that suite of his, I was amazed at first, he is ripped and scarred, the world has truly changed him, and we won't know if it's for better or worse if we can't get him to stay.

(Time skip to after confrontation in forest)

"AHHHH" I yelled as I put all my strength into throwing my axe at the tree, as I looked up and saw yet again I had hit my mark with pin point accuracy. I just sighed and threw myself to the ground, for once in my life throwing my axe at the trees wasn't helping me with my emotions, I am still confused as to why Hiccup is so angry towards us, I know what we did in the past was wrong but I also know the Hiccup I knew would never be so volatile towards anyone, the world really has changed him and I still am not sure if its good or bad. I thought 'What happened to him out their' of course I have had my chare of adventures but I always had the twins, Fishlegs and Snotlout, but even at that nothing bad had ever happened and are plans always went accordingly nothing went wrong and we always enjoyed it afterwards no matter how dangerous, but Hiccup he seems to have had adventures and come back more than physically scarred.

I said to myself "I will help you Hiccup I treated you like an outcast before but not this time, this time I will help, I am going to get back the boy I knew", as I got up I started to walk to the cove ever since Hiccup disappeared its where I've went to think it eased my mind knowing that it had Hiccups presence as I walked along to the cove I looked in to see Hiccup talking to his dragon. I just heard him say "They didn't want me 5 years ago" and the rest was muttered to his dragon.

The last I saw was the dragon raising its wing and Hiccup crawling in underneath it, for all my life I was raised to believe Dragons are mindless killing machines that have no emotions I was amazed to see the dragon and at that a Night Fury none the less treat Hiccup like a brother. It left me food for thought and at that I got up and walked to the village to have another look at my emotions and get some sleep.

Stoick POV:

(After Feast in Hall)

I was after reaching the hall still reeling in my thoughts at what has happened today, I have gotten my son back! Although there is still something missing the Hiccup that was my son was never as aggressive as he was in the hall and always had a kind and caring gleam in his eyes was now after being replace by one of either neutrality and when not neutral either anger or sadness. I know as a father I never treated him as my son, I never cared for him like Valka would have wanted me to. I was swimming in my own grief after her death not even looking into how my son would deal without a mother.

I drove him away from the village all on my own, being treated like an outcast by everyone was just an extra excuse to befriend our worst enemy and run away.

"Ughh" I groaned while I hit my head off the table. I quietly let everything burst in my head and sobbed against the table, ever since Hiccups 'death' I held it strong for the village, I took my time to mourn for that small time and after I knew I had become an emotionless rock, but Hiccup was my last reason to stay strong, to make sure everything went smoothly so Hiccup would be safe.

I looked back up around to look at the hall, after a year of it being only me, I gave up cleaning it and only came here to sleep, I remember spending every moment possible out of the place, when I wake up out the door as soon as I am clothed and to the hall for breakfast and straight to chiefing and coaching Snotlout to be the next chief.

"Hmm, I wonder, after all this time will Hiccup stay?" I muttered to myself while also letting everything I didn't do for Hiccup when he was here before wash over my mind I groaned and thought 'The Gods will do as they will, but I pray to them they tell Hiccup to give me a second chance to be the father I never was'.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hiccup POV:

I slowly open my eyes and allowing myself to take in the blackness surrounding me, I let out a small sigh and gave myself a minute to recollect my thoughts on what had happened last night, as everything came into a clearer picture I just sighed again and gave Toothless a small punch. At that I heard Toothless leave out a small growl.

" _Usually I am the one that is supposed to wake you up Hiccup"_ I heard Toothless grumble.

"Didn't get that good a sleep bud, being back on this forsaken rock" I murmured back.

" _We can always leave Hiccup, we can fly, remember"_ Toothless crooned.

"No bud, we can't either I make my intentions clear or I will be hounded by them for the rest of my life, I can't have that, I've come too far and learned too much for them to rip that away from me" I replied to Toothless.

" _If you say so brother, I'm with you and always will be no matter the choice"_ Toothless seemed to mutter back.

"Come on bud. Just cause were here doesn't mean we stop our routine" Hiccup decided to say with a half-hearted cheerful voice.

Toothless just groans and looks at me, I get down and start doing push-ups, chin-ups on the branch and running around the cove taking the time to take in the shimmering water surrounded by the vibrant green vegetation and can see every crack in the rock wall surrounding the cove, after at least an hour of my exercises, its onto the next bit, the fun bit, the flying. At this Hiccup gain a crazy grin that goes from ear to ear and looks at Toothless who is bouncing around the cove waiting for it, Hiccup runs over and quickly puts on his helmet and jumps onto Toothless.

"Come on bud" I shouted out, my voice filled with excitement.

At that I felt Toothless wings powering us up, while also being able to feel his muscles working at the side with my legs, I loved the feeling, I feel different in the air, feeling freedom , we soon came to a hover in the air and I looked over the island once more and then back out to the sea, I let out a long sigh and whispered "Once I have these Vikings off my back I will go back", I turned my back to the ocean and surveyed the island yet again and then continued with our flying doing twists and turns leaving Toothless have full control of what we did, feeling at one with him while constantly moving the tailfin to stay in the air, what felt like minutes to me was in fact nearly a 30 minute session of flying.

"Time for the diving Toothless, come on" I trilled at him with, at that it was up straight with me hearing the whistling of the wind and the feeling of Toothless powering us up with his wings, once we were above the clouds I pulled a lever on Toothless fin to let him fly by himself, and slid to the side and turned to see Toothless diving right alongside me.

"Fancy meeting you up here bud" I with sarcasm in my voice, all I saw was Toothless roll his eyes and then me bursting out laughing while free falling, Toothless reached his paw out and spun me, as we were coming to a close for are free falling Toothless sped up and positioned himself below me, but before I landed in the saddle I looked around and did a flip in mid air and landed into the saddle, feeling the adrenaline still rushing through my body, as Toothless came to a stop I stood up in the saddle and looked at where I was, in all the fun I was having I didn't notice that I was now in front of the whole village and I could see that everyone had gathered in the plaza.

"How bout we give them a show bud" I whispered into his ear.

" _Show off"_ was all I heard out of Toothless after that.

I just grinned and jumped off the saddle towards the village again with Toothless following me, instead of free falling I was now travelling to the village, I slowly slipped my hands into the loops down on my legs and gave a quick pull, Toothless pulled up along side me and gave me a quick eye roll before falling in behind me again, as we came closer to the village I gave a sudden veer towards the forest, while making sure I went over the plaza, Toothless let off a quick plasma blast underneath me to keep me up, above the trees , soon enough I saw I was approaching the cove and started to lower myself in, I quickly land in the cove and then followed by Toothless.

 _"Show off"_ he grumbles as he walks up beside me.

"Nah…. Just making the most of this experience" I jested to him with a grin plastered on my face.

For that I got a tail smack from him, I rubbed the back of my head and scowled at him while I heard the dragon version of a laugh from behind me which sounded somewhat like gagging, but you could differ because of the happiness in it.

"Come on bud, the quicker this is cleared up the quicker we leave" I grunted at him letting reality hit me like a Quaken from dark deep.

Astrid POV:

I rubbed my eyes as I was sitting up in my bed wiping away the tiredness as much as possible, I look around my room and take in everything that has happened while Hiccup was gone, I sigh at it and realise the only thing that has changed is that there are little scratches on the walls and a picture I found in his backroom after he left, I look again and compare myself to my 15 year old self, again I get a feeling of I don't know what to be exact but, it gives me a queasy stomach and creates an empty hole inside in my chest. I again just leave out a breath and stand up and dress myself properly.

I walk out the door of the Hofferson clan hall and look around to see that the usual bustling street is empty, and can hear oo's and ahhs's heard coming from the plaza, this leaves me thinking and I start to make my way through the street looking at the aging wooden houses on my way, I come out at one of the entrances to the plaza to see that the whole village is gathered their and looking up to the sky to see two black objects falling side by side.

With my mind flying to figure out who it was, I came to the realisation in seconds Hiccup who else but him fly's a dragon.

I froze, and my heart stopped as I looked on in helplessness, my mouth wide open and struggling to make a sound, I looked on as Hiccup and Toothless kept on plummeting towards the ground and suddenly Toothless speed up and was below Hiccup seemed to do a flip, suddenly the two of them glided up together and I suddenly left out a choking sound, still looking up I notice that the two are just flying their not moving but facing the village suddenly, Hiccup jumps towards the village and started to dive towards the plaza yet again with Toothless following following behind.

I froze yet again but only for a short bit as Hiccups figure seemed to fill in and seemed to start gliding and soon passed over the plaza with that mask covering his whole head and what seemed to be leather connecting his arms to his legs and quickly passed over the village and was soon over the forest and being kept up in the air by the Night Fury's plasma blast and soon started to lower into the forest, as soon as he was out of sight I felt a breath escape my chest. I looked around the plaza to see everyone return to their daily jobs, I looked again and saw the large figure of our chief standing at another entrance to the plaza, still as a statue and facing towards the forest with a look mixed in between joy and sadness on his face.

I turn back around to look at the forest and I suddenly become remorseful and think 'Who is this Hiccup, what happened to the old one' I continue thinking and then I fill myself with determination and mutter to myself.

"I am Astrid Hofferson, and I swear on all the Gods I will be the friend you wanted me to be 5 years ago and I will stop at nothing to help you" and at that I turned my back to the forest again and made a snap decision I would go give Hiccup another visit in the cove. I started off on my way winding down the streets and taking in the village I have lived in all my life and how the buildings are beginning to show that they have been around for a bit compared to what it was before when we had to repair them every week of the year for 300 years. I came back out of my thoughts and noticed I was at the edge of the village, I took a deep breath and looked into the forest at the vibrant green of the plants on the ground and the dull green of the pines scattered along it, all the years I have came here while Hiccup was gone I took in the beauty and remembered him and figured out why he would disappear in here, it was a beauty that everyone on Berk took for granted.

I leave out a breath I realised I was holding in and start my trek through the forest to the cove, I look around again and can distinctly see the path I have worn into the ground with all my years of travelling to the cove to look at the last place I saw Hiccup and think of how the boy was willing to defend a person who looked down on him for all his life, to suddenly find out that that person isn't as dead as it seemed. Stuck deep in thought I didn't realise I had reached the cove until I nearly fell off the edge. I looked down into the wide area, expecting to see Hiccup lying down or doing something with that dragon of his, I look closer and can't see anything, the first thought in my head is 'Is left! OH, GODS NO' I rush from my vantage point over to the cove entrance and run in to take a closer look, as I step further into the cove I stare wide eyed at it, it looks like no one was even here.

As my head is spinning from side to side I am suddenly pushed to the ground from the back and flipped, with all the air after rushing out of my lungs all I can see is a black claw pinning me to the ground, struggling to get the air back into my lungs I gasp.

"C-c-can't b-b-breathe" as it comes out the feeling of the pressure lessens on my chest and I suck in as much air as possible and close my eyes, after a minute I open them again to not see the face and toxic green eyes of the Night Fury but forest green ones with a calculating look on Hiccups face, I take this small time to look at Hiccup closer without the mask, I see small scares decorating his face and one large one going over his left eye, I suddenly look into his eyes expecting to see the eyes of the old Hiccup but instead there is a cold icy glare stuck on the front but behind it I could see an emotional battle going on anger, fear and love, as I blink when I see that I open my eyes to see his eyes emotionless, the only thing that goes through my head is 'What happened to you'.

I feel the claw lift entirely off me and Hiccups face disappears, and I am still on my back on the ground, I slowly put my hands behind me and push myself up off the ground and look to see where Hiccup went. I spot him by the water and I stand up and all I hear is a monotonous voice.

"What do you want Astrid".

I look at his back and can see the bulge of muscles, I take a deep breath and start to speak.

"Hiccup… what happened to you"

"Life happened Astrid, I grew up and made my choices, none of which I regret what so ever" I hear being flatly said, still looking at him I start to walk towards him.

"Hiccup, we missed you here, I missed you, your father changed when you left Hiccup, he was left without any emotion and left with only one purpose in his life, to kill dragons to avenge his dead son." I confessed to him, Hiccup suddenly whipped around to me and stood up.

"His son is dead Astrid, the old Hiccup is dead" he seethed, I looked at him with fear coursing through my body but held my ground as he came closer after a few seconds he was face to face with me and continued.

"Hiccup died when he realised his father never loved him and only loved the image he created for himself, Hiccup died when he finally realised he would never be accepted by the village or his father, Hiccup died when he realised he was stupid enough to believe that Vikings could change."

I stared at him in anger, fear and dread, and felt the world come tumbling come crumbling down around me and thought for a second 'Is they're even a chance the old Hiccup is still in their' I slowly threw that thought away, Hiccup would never give up on someone, I can't give up on him. I gained my confidence after that and spoke determinedly.

"Hiccup please give us a chance, everyone missed you, we want you back and we will do anything to get you to stay" I stopped and took a deep breath and whispered "please" I looked back up to see Hiccups face, it was shocked and had a curious look to it as well. He sighed and let out some growls and croons and the dragon appeared beside him and Hiccup hopped into the saddle. I looked at him expecting him to leave instead I saw him extend his hand to me and heard him say.

"You are coming", fear over took me again in a second at flying a dragon, as I stared at the beast I looked up to see Hiccups face, it was hopeful that there could be change, as I buried my fears I took his hand and was pulled up into the saddle.

"Hold on".

At that we were speeding up higher and higher once we reached a certain point we levelled out but I had shut my eyes and squeezed Hiccup as hard as I could and let out an ear piercing scream on the way up, all I felt was not being vertical anymore and how there was a steady beat of wings instead of the fast paced ones of taking off. I slowly my eyes and was taken aback from the view up here it was amazing. I gasped and heard a small laugh from Hiccup.

"You like it up here" he asked with curiosity and joy laced in his voice.

"Its beautiful up here" I trilled and could feel the laugh emitting from Hiccups chest and a smile took over my face, I could feel it stretch as far as my ears, I suddenly felt us starting to descend I looked over Hiccups shoulder and saw Berk coming closer and closer, suddenly we were in the centre of the plaza and had people from Berk staring at us, suddenly a crowd started to from around us, looking at Hiccup and his dragon as we hopped off and Stoick suddenly burst out from the crowd, I look at Hiccup still expecting him to cower like he used to when his father came to talk to him, instead Hiccup stood taller and stared at Stoick, Hiccup matched Stoick with height but the aura that Stoick usually gave off was being shut down by Hiccup. Everyone in the plaza stared at the confrontation between the two and my eyes were flitting in-between the them wondering what was going to happen Hiccups aura was powerful filled with sorrow, rage, kindness and mixed with many more.

"What in the blazes do you think you were at" Stoick thundered out.

"What did it look like _Stoick_ " Hiccup spat out. I felt fear rising in me again, this Hiccup isn't afraid of anything, and isn't going to back down.

"I am your father Hiccup, you will not speak to me in that voice" Stoick growled

"You will be my father when Muspelheim freezes over Stoick" Hiccup thundered. I could feel the temperature drop instantly and everyone froze in place when they heard it, I looked at the crowd again and saw some reaching for their weapons, there was a sense of fear in the air that was furthered with silence.

I looked away from the crowd to Stoicks face, where usually there was anger or determination, it was replaced by fear for the man in front of him, he was afraid of his own son.

"Well now that we have an understanding her Stoick, what do you want" Hiccup stated with a coldness to his tone.

"I just want you back son" I heard him whisper, Hiccup heard as well but not a single other Viking heard what their chief had said.

I looked at Hiccup and heard him leave out laugh that was laced with a mocking tone, everyone turned to look at him, wondering what had gotten into him.

"You lost that chance 5 years ago Stoick, you lost it when I realised for some people can't change" leaving a pause he stated "and you are one of those people Stoick, I am not the meek boy that got scared at the sight of a wrong look, now" someone shouted out.

"Yes, you are Useless, why would anyone fear you" Snotlout emerged from the crowd with a confident smile across his face, the Night Fury growled at Snotlout but was stopped once Hiccup let out a series of small growls. Hiccup turned to face Snotlout.

"Hmmm, same dense Snotlout as always" Hiccup sneered while reaching down to his boot and picking up a small cylindrical item, "Come on Snotlout, draw your weapon, I can take you easily", once those words left Hiccups mouth everyone backed up and Snotlout's face turned a deep red.

"You don't stand a chance Useless" Snotlout snarled while drawing his axe and getting in a battle-ready position. Hiccup stood still and looked at Snotlout with a small grin on his face, still with the cylindrical object in his hands, he gestured for Snotlout, taunting him to charge.

Snotlout let out a battle cry and charges straight at Hiccup, as Snotlout starts to get closer to Hiccup I can see Hiccup is going to hold is ground, I stare on looking.

Hiccup POV:

I stared on as I saw Snotlout footing, off-balance and shoddy, good for fighting a dragon, not so much an actual person. I taunted him with a small hand gesture and could see him getting ready for a charge, keeping inferno sheathed, Snotlout let out his battle cry and charged at me. I stood still waiting for him to get closer, once a axe swing away from me I saw him raise his axe, I quickly set my plan in motion, dropping to one of my knees I spun around unsheathing inferno in the process I saw the axe flash past me and I was now holding inferno, I was behind him and stood up and kicked the back of Snotlout knees letting him collapse to the ground, I brought my sword to the back of his neck. Snotlout pushed up and froze once he felt the tip of my sword starting to dig into the nape of his neck.

"Hmm thought it would last longer but not going to complain" I stated, I brought my sword away and retracted it, while putting it into its holder. I looked up and saw everyone staring at me. I coughed, and everyone looked away.

"So, what is it you want" I continued after completely ignoring the fact Snotlout was still staring up at me.

"Let us prove to you change is possible" I heard coming from behind me I spun around and saw it was Astrid who said it.

"I know change is possible Astrid, but with some people, they are unwilling to change and stay stuck in their old ways" and at that I looked at Stoick who looked to be in deep thought.

"How about a deal Hiccup" Stoick boomed out.

I looked at him trying to figure out the angle he was looking for, "Let's say I agree to this deal, what does it entail" I say.

"You stay on Berk for show us change is possible, you can leave, if you don't take the deal you stay" Stoick says with a bit of smugness to his voice and a mischievous grin on his voice.

I just blankly stared at him and muttered to myself "son of Loki", I pronounced then "Very tempting offer Stoick, but what makes you think you will be able to keep me here? Hmmm… You weren't able to 5 years ago what is the difference now" I had a victorious smile on my face when I saw his face pale.

My grin faltered when I saw him give a nod and 5 Berkians approached Toothless and with their weapons drawn, I felt the anger starting to course throw my body when I saw them attempting to harm my brother. I knew there would be no peaceful actions to get them away from Toothless, I glared Stoick who had gained a small smile at the outcome of victory, I still had one trick up my sleeve, I grabbed my knife and held it to my neck and shouted.

"YOU SURE YOU WANT TO DO THAT STOICK". Everyone just stared at me when they saw what I was about to do, I caught a glimpse of fear in Stoicks eyes and then I saw it harden into resolve, I looked at Astrid and saw the fearless Astrid Hofferson downtrodden and fearful of what was about to happen. I looked at Toothless see determination in his eyes and understanding for my actions, I looked back at Stoick and felt my resolve harden.

"Hiccup, think about what you're doing" Stoick begged.

"Do you know what it was like for my first year out their Stoick" I said to him, I saw the curiosity inside him and could feel it oozing out of everyone, I continued "I travelled around and outside the Barbaric Archipelago to do something to make you proud of me, I got people to teach me inside and outside of the boundaries, I looked to do everything possible to make a name for myself." I took a deep breath and decided to reveal a bit more. "I made a lot of friends, but I made 3 or 4 times as many enemies, I fought against Outcasts, Berserkers, Dragon Hunters and the likes of the Romans" as I said that I took my knife away and took off my armour and tunic to reveal the scars that littered my body from all my enemies. "I paid a lot for what I wanted to become, I wanted to be a hero, but what the skalds don't tell in their sagas is how much you have to pay to become one." At that I finished and stared at Stoick with his open mouth and could feel everyone's eyes upon my scar riddled body, I looked back at Astrid and could see the horror etched onto her face, I quickly snapped my head back to Stoick though and glared at him.

"You think I am the same Hiccup as before, I don't know maybe its still their somewhere and waiting to come out, but right now all I know is that it died the first time I killed, the first time I realised no matter what I did I would never make you or anyone else in this gods forsaken tribe proud no matter what I gave up or did." I confessed to him letting all my sadness flow into my voice and bent back down to put my tunic back on along with my armour, once I had it all back in place I looked back up and turned to Toothless and gave a slow and deliberate nod to him.

"I'll stay here for 8 weeks and see if change is possible here, but if I see it isn't never and I mean never come looking for me or try and set a bounty or anything of the likes on my head" at that I gave a quick jerk of my head and Toothless barges through the 5 Viking warriors that were in front of him and to my side, I swung my leg over him and hooked my prosthetic into the saddle.

" _Come on bud back to the cove, I need some time to think"_ I whispered to him.

" _On it brother"_ was all I heard and then I was up above the forest


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup POV:

As we were flying back to the cove I felt all the frustration that had been built up over the past day and a bit come on to me in an overwhelming wave l.

 _"Bud can you set down I want to walk the rest of the way"_ I whispered into Toothless ear.

With a grunt of understanding he descended and landed with a soft thud, I unlatched my hook from the saddle and hopped down onto the ground and started on my journey back to the cove muttering to myself about the idiocy of the Berkians and of how stubborn and ignorant Stoick is.

 _"Why does he hate me bud?"_ I questioned Toothless.

 _"He doesn't hate you, you're his son"_ Toothless huffed back.

" _Yeah, sure, he always treats me like I'm use- "_ as I was about to finish I got smacked upside the head from Toothless tail and landed on my backside. I glared at him and Toothless glared at me ten times stronger.

 _"Don't ever try to refer to yourself as useless Hiccup or Ill give you a bit more than a tail smack" Toothless hissed at me._

 _"Ughh fine you overgrown lizard"_ I huffed back to him. As I continued walking with Toothless at my side I heard an odd twig branch here and there followed by a whisper-shout, didn't take me long to figure out that the gang, again were following me. I sighed and continued walking back to the cove thinking to myself 'Will they ever leave me be' soon I was in front of the cove entrance and walked into the camp, while shouting at them.

"Either come out or else I'll get Toothless to drag ye out" when they heard this I felt a sudden stillness around the cove and then a loud smack and a bit of muttering before all 5 of them stepped forward, I just glared at each of them and saw shock on their faces along with a bit of awe on Fishlegs. I sighed and walked to my camp and sat down with my back to Toothless side"

"What do ye want" I said with a guard and coldness to my voice, I saw them all flinch when they heard it, I thought again 'I may have forgiven them, but I haven't forgotten what they did to me', as I looked at them expectantly Astrid decided to step forward and speak.

"We want you to teach us how to train dragons" she muttered to me. I bit back a bark of laughter as I looked at her.

"Hmmmmmm, how about no," I said to them. They all stared at me as if they had never been denied anything in their lives as they all came from wealthy clans in the Hairy Hooligan Tribe.

"W-w-why not" she stammered out and I laughed openly this time earning a look of shock from them.

"Because you will treat them like weapons or pets, they aren't either, I don't train either I befriend, they are just as intelligent as you or I and, in some cases, even more so" I stated to them in a matter o' factly voice while they just stared at me as if I had turned into a zippleback in front of their eyes.

Snotlout also couldn't seem to hold it in as it seemed and started on his arrogant streak again.

"Pfft yeah like those mindless bea- "he was cut short as I stormed up and placed my knife against his throat.

"Mind finishing that sentence" I purred out, everyone had frozen and looked at Snotlout and me.

"That's what I thought," I said with an air of confidence surrounding me as I lowered my knife from his neck and put it back in its sheath at my side. I returned to where I was sitting before and felt Toothless shift beneath me.

"Now so as for teaching ye how to befriend dragons, that's perfect but ye do as I say when I say got it," I said. There were 5 nodding heads and that was all the confirmation I needed. I get up and start packing up my camp, Toothless comes up beside me.

" _What are you doing brother"_ Toothless croons.

 _"We will be staying in the arena Toothless, we need to be near in case these muttonheads do anything stupid_ " I growled back.

I turned around to see the gang staring at me.

"What," I said to them.

"Since when can you talk to them" Astrid exclaimed. I just looked at her with a bored expression on my face.

"Ahh a month after I left, cant exactly bot communicate with him when we're brothers" I answered, when I said brother I cursed myself, 'Stupid, stupid, stupid Hiccup what have you done'.

"What do you mean by **brother** Hiccup," Astrid asked. I sighed and sat back down with Toothless beside me.

"What you honestly don't think that I didn't get stabbed or something when I was gone" I drawled to them and continued, "Well if I'm going to be teaching ye lot ye need to know a few things, first off I don't say I see Toothless as a brother, he is my brother" I waited for that to sink into their minds and counted in my head 1…2….3.

"WHAT" they all yelled, I place my hands over my ears and Toothless pinned his back against his head.

"It happened a month after I left actually" and I launched into my story

 ** _Flashback:_**

 ** _I was soaring above the ocean with Toothless looking for where we could set up our home, I had never felt better free from Berk and all the bullies, sadly I wasn't looking at where I was and was only brought back to reality when I heard shouting I heard_**

 ** _"Dragon spotted starboard side get those arrows ready boys" I looked down and saw a ship that wasn't of any Viking design I have seen before and had a strange symbol of the sails, knowing what was coming we went into evasive actions, but sadly not quick enough._**

 ** _As we were twisting and turning a stray arrow pierced me straight through the side and I was losing blood fast it soaked through my clothes and was spattering onto Toothless side and he looked back at me and saw. He shrieked, and dive-bombed the shipbuilding up the gas in his throat while giving off the tell-tale sign of a night fury he fired and turned the ship into splinter killing anyone close to blast straight away and knocking everyone 100 yards away._**

 ** _Toothless looked back at me and saw I was starting to fail quickly, he shot forward with me barely controlling his tail fin, after a minute we spotted an island and Toothless rushed to land. He set down quickly and I fell off of the saddle and was lying in the sand waiting for my death, until I felt a sharp pain in my side, I opened my eyes and saw Toothless with the arrow in his mouth._**

 ** _I looked down at the wound and knew that I was breathing my last few breaths, I turned and smiled at Toothless._**

 ** _"Been a hell of a time knowing you bud, couldn't have asked for a better best friend…. A better brother" I whispered out to him, he blinked at me and I saw a look cross his face, he looked back down at my wound and got level with it he built up gas in his throat and the next thing I see is a steady stream of fire being poured onto it._**

 ** _No pain no feeling nothing, I just saw it happening, the fire wasn't the regular purple, it was a deep red mixed with white and black at the very centre of the flame. I stared in awe as the wound sealed, I also felt a strange buzzing in my body and could begin to hear it getting louder and louder until it suddenly stopped and looked at Toothless and blacked out._**

 ** _End of Flashback:_**

"So anyway, I woke up the next morning and could understand Toothless and every other dragon perfectly and never really questioned it" I finished off and in the back of the head the only thought that was going around was 'They can't find out the real repercussions of Toothless using his inner flame on me or me being part dragon now nothing could be found out'.

I focused my eyes again and looked at the gang, only Astrid and Fishlegs were in deep thought on it and I could see their minds whirring as they tried to find anything to question in my story, the story itself is true but not the very end where I didn't question it.

If they knew the real me they knew I questioned everything I was told, I was curious wanted to know why and how everything worked because that was me being me, I could see Fishlegs and Astrid's eyes scrunching and looking for flaws and to my surprise neither seemed to question it, I let out a breath I had been holding.

I looked to the sky and saw the sun setting and spoke up.

"We better head back to the village" I stood up and finished packing up my camp, I finished within two minutes before my words sunk in on them yet again, 'Seriously Vikings can't seem to stay up to speed on things' I looked at them expectedly and heard a timid voice I looked for the source to only see it was Astrid's.

"Your coming back with us"

"For the time being don't want ye to mess up with the dragons, the sooner I show peace is possible quicker I'm gone" I replied quickly, I saw her shoulders fall and her posture hunch, 'How can I still love her after all these years' I thought while mentally kicking myself for thinking that, 'I can't stay it would endanger everyone'.

"Come on I think ye should head to the Meade Hall for dinner" I say to them trying to get them away as quickly as possible.

"Only if you come with" the whole gang replies.

"Fine let's go"

We begin our trek through the forest and quickly arrive in the village, the gang has idle chatter going on in between them about the village and when trader Johann should arrive, we reach the hall doors, the gang opens them while I take a deep breath. 'Here goes nothing…. Again'

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys thanks for being patient with the update but I will have another story up so I don't get a writers block and have nothing to do while waiting to get more inspiration I have 4 stories in progress right now with the other 2 first chapters to be released soon enough, I just couldn't limit myself to doing just 1 story and so started on an Assassin Creed AU, Toothcup and Heathercup along with this, the first chapter of the Toothcup pairing will be out today please check it out its called.** ** _Some Things Are Meant To Be_**. **I love all yer support guys thank you I also took into account the few votes on which one but the first chapter of the Assassins Creed AU will be close to 5,000 words in length to make up for the delay in it hope ye enjoyed this chapter**

 **Yours Truly**

 **CMcKV**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

Hiccup POV:

As we were flying back to the cove I felt all the frustration that had been built up over the past day and a bit come on to me in an overwhelming wave l.

"Bud can you set down I want to walk the rest of the way" I whispered into Toothless ear.

With a grunt of understanding he descended and landed with a soft thud, I unlatched my hook from the saddle and hopped down onto the ground and started on my journey back to the cove muttering to myself about the idiocy of the Berkians and of how stubborn and ignorant Stoick is.

"Why does he hate me bud?" I questioned Toothless.

"He doesn't hate you, you're his son" Toothless huffed back.

"Yeah, sure, he always treats me like I'm use- "as I was about to finish I got smacked upside the head from Toothless tail and landed on my backside. I glared at him and Toothless glared at me ten times stronger.

"Don't ever try to refer to yourself as useless Hiccup or Ill give you a bit more than a tail smack" Toothless hissed at me.

"Ughh fine you overgrown lizard" I huffed back to him. As I continued walking with Toothless at my side I heard an odd twig branch here and there followed by a whisper-shout, didn't take me long to figure out that the gang, again were following me. I sighed and continued walking back to the cove thinking to myself 'Will they ever leave me be' soon I was in front of the cove entrance and walked into the camp while shouting at them.

"Either come out or else I'll get Toothless to drag ye out" when they heard this I felt a sudden stillness around the cove and then a loud smack and a bit of muttering before all 5 of them stepped forward, I just glared at each of them and saw shock on their faces along with a bit of awe on Fishlegs. I sighed and walked to my camp and sat down with my back to Toothless side"

"What do ye want" I said with a guard and coldness to my voice, I saw them all flinch when they heard it, I thought again 'I may have forgiven them, but I haven't forgotten what they did to me', as I looked at them expectantly Astrid decided to step forward and speak.

"We want you to teach us how to train dragons" she muttered to me. I bit back a bark of laughter as I looked at her.

"Hmmmmmm, how bout no," I said to them. They all stared at me as if they had never been denied anything in their lives as they all came from wealthy clans in the Hairy Hooligan Tribe.

"W-w-why not" she stammered out and I laughed openly this time earning a look of shock from them.

"Because you will treat them like weapons or pets, they aren't either, I don't train either I befriend, they are just as intelligent as you or I and, in some cases, even more so" I stated to them in a matter o' factly voice while they just stared at me as if I had turned into a zippleback in front of their eyes.

Snotlout also couldn't seem to hold it in as it seemed and started on his arrogant streak again.

"Pfft yeah like those mindless bea- "he was cut short as I stormed up and placed my knife against his throat.

"Mind finishing that sentence" I purred out, everyone had frozen and looked at Snotlout and me.

"That's what I thought," I said with an air of confidence surrounding me as I lowered my knife from his neck and put it back in its sheath at my side. I returned to where I was sitting before and felt Toothless shift beneath me.

"Now so as for teaching ye how to befriend dragons, that's perfect but ye do as I say when I say got it," I said. There were 5 nodding heads and that was all the confirmation I needed. I get up and start packing up my camp, Toothless comes up beside me.

"What are you doing brother" Toothless croons.

"We will be staying in the arena Toothless, we need to be near in case these muttonheads do anything stupid" I growled back.

I turned around to see the gang staring at me.

"What," I said to them.

"Since when can you talk to them" Astrid exclaimed. I just looked at her with a bored expression on my face.

"Ahh a month after I left, can't exactly not communicate with him when we are brothers" I answered when I said brother I cursed myself, 'Stupid, stupid, stupid Hiccup what have you done'.

"What do you mean by brother Hiccup," Astrid asked. I sighed and sat back down with Toothless beside me.

"What you honestly don't think that I didn't get stabbed or something when I was gone" I drawled to them and continued, "Well if I'm going to be teaching ye lot ye need to know a few things, first off I don't say I see Toothless as a brother, he is my brother" I waited for that to sink into their minds and counted in my head 1…2….3.

"WHAT" they all yelled, I place my hands over my ears and Toothless pinned his back against his head.

"It happened a month after I left actually" and I launched into my story

 ** _Flashback:_**

 ** _I was soaring above the ocean with Toothless looking for where we could set up our home, I had never felt better free from Berk and all the bullies, sadly I wasn't looking at where I was and was only brought back to reality when I heard shouting I heard_**

 ** _"Dragon spotted starboard side get those arrows ready boys" I looked down and saw a ship that wasn't of any Viking design I have seen before and had a strange symbol of the sails, knowing what was coming we went into evasive actions, but sadly not quick enough._**

 ** _As we were twisting and turning a stray arrow pierced me straight through the side and I was losing blood fast it soaked through my clothes and was spattering onto Toothless side and he looked back at me and saw. He shrieked, and dive-bombed the shipbuilding up the gas in his throat while giving off the tell-tale sign of a night fury he fired and turned the ship into splinter killing anyone close to blast straight away and knocking everyone 100 yards away._**

 ** _Toothless looked back at me and saw I was starting to fail quickly, he shot forward with me barely controlling his tail fin, after a minute we spotted an island and Toothless rushed to land. He set down quickly and I fell off of the saddle and was lying in the sand waiting for my death until I felt a sharp pain in my side, I opened my eyes and saw Toothless with the arrow in his mouth._**

 ** _I looked down at the wound and knew that I was breathing my last few breaths, I turned and smiled at Toothless._**

 ** _"Been a hell of a time knowing you bud, couldn't have asked for a better best friend…. A better brother" I whispered out to him, he blinked at me and I saw a look cross his face, he looked back down at my wound and got level with it he built up gas in his throat and the next thing I see is a steady stream of fire being poured onto it._**

 ** _No pain no feeling nothing, I just saw it happening, the fire wasn't the regular purple, it was a deep red mixed with white and black at the very centre of the flame. I stared in awe as the wound healed, I also felt a strange buzzing in my body and could begin to hear it getting louder and louder until it suddenly stopped and looked at Toothless and blacked out._**

 ** _End of Flashback:_**

"So anyway, I woke up the next morning and could understand Toothless and every other dragon perfectly and never really questioned it" I finished off and in the back of the head the only thought that was going around was 'They can't find out the real repercussions of Toothless using his inner flame on me or me being part dragon now nothing could be found out'.

I focused my eyes again and looked at the gang, only Astrid and Fishlegs were in deep thought on it and I could see their minds whirring as they tried to find anything to question in my story, the story itself is true but not the very end where I didn't question it.

If they knew the real me they knew I questioned everything I was told, I was curious wanted to know why and how everything worked because that was me being me, I could see Fishlegs and Astrid's eyes scrunching and looking for flaws and to my surprise neither seemed to question it, I let out a breath I had been holding.

I looked to the sky and saw the sun setting and spoke up.

"We better head back to the village" I stood up and finished packing up my camp, I finished within two minutes before my words sunk in on them yet again, 'Seriously Vikings can't seem to stay up to speed on things' I looked at them expectedly and heard a timid voice I looked for the source to only see it was Astrid's.

"You're coming back with us"

"For the time being don't want ye to mess up with the dragons, the sooner I show peace is possible quicker I'm gone" I replied quickly, I saw her shoulders fall and her posture hunch, 'How can I still love her after all these years' I thought while mentally kicking myself for thinking that, 'I can't stay it would endanger everyone'.

"Come on I think ye should head to the Meade Hall for dinner," I say to them trying to get them away as quickly as possible.

"Only if you come with" the whole gang replies.

"Fine let's go"

We begin our trek through the forest and quickly arrive in the village, the gang has idle chatter going on in between them about the village and when trader Johann should arrive, we reach the hall doors, the gang opens them while I take a deep breath. 'Here goes nothing…. Again'. Before I enter I pull up my hood, simplistic in design but it took me a month or 2 to make with toothless scales, it also dipped low enough over my face to shadow my face, I walked a step behind the gang as they made their way to the food, I walked over and picked up a mug of water, I eyed the food on the table, meat, meat and more meat, they don't have anything else to eat here. I gave a small shake of my head and walked over to the table I spent my whole life on Berk at and would continue to do so until I left again.

I sat myself down with my back to the wall letting my eyes wander through the hall, I could see people staring at me and other kept glancing up at me and suddenly directing their eyes back to their food, I let out a small sigh, and thought 'Is it fear or contempt they have, I opened the compartment on my leather vambrace, taking out my journal and charcoal stick, I looked down at it, it was blunt, I reached at my other vambrace and unflicked a cover, I unsheathed my knife and went to work sharpening while letting my eyes rove over the Meade hall again, I stopped and looked at the charcoal again, sharp enough and set to work on my journal scribbling down every design idea I had thought of and including some of the events that have happened, I heard some talking nearing me and saw that it was the gang heading for the table. I quickly put my journal in my vambrace again but left my knife out, I reached down my leather pants and felt the pocket against the side of my thigh, I reached in and brought out a small whetstone and set to work sharpening my knife.

I heard the scraping of the bench across from me, without looking up.

"I said I'd come with ye not hang out with ye"

I heard some shuffling and then what I presumed was Ruffnut.

"Well you looked lonely over, here and you looked so hot being mys-"she was abruptly cut off my who I guessed was either Tuffnut or Astrid, I stopped sharpening my knife, I brought it closer to my eyes and looked at the edges and then the point, 'perfect' I thought, I sheathed my knife in its compartment and brought my eyes up to them. 'I can't grow attached I have proper friends now people who became friends with me before Viggo, Ryker, Alvin and the rest of them the ones who stood by my side no matter what'

"Don't try asking me about what I have been doing the past few years" I grunted out before any of them could consider asking, "I'm staying for 2 months then going, you won't see hide nor hair of me after that and, I will never be near Berk again"

I looked up and studied each of their faces, I could see remorse in all of them, I stayed on Astrid's the longest though, she was as beautiful as ever, but I could see the tears gathering in the corner of her eyes at what I had said, I felt my stomach plunge at that but quickly shook myself, I can't let my feelings grow for her, I have a responsibility to my friends and to the dragons.

"I will be sleeping in the arena with the dragons from now on, yer training will start in the morning, show up late, drunk or anything else like that you will see why I am feared throughout the Archipelago and further".

 **Sorry about the late update having a bit of a writers block and then trying to get rid of it by reading(doesn't help just got me thinking of new story ideas while also watching rise of the guardian... again doesn't help but I think I'm clear of it now will try to get a chapter of somethings are meant to be in the next week or 2 thank you for waiting for this and don't worry I am going to finish this story might not be as longs as I planned and only focus on Hiccup reconnecting with Berk while his real problems are building small teaset I know but I need to keep ye intrested in some way ;), plan on the first part being something like 15-20 chapter long while also finishing up my other story quickly enough with hopefully 20-30 chapters long no guarantee though and might put out a few one-shots inbetween all that so stay tuned.**

 **And before I disappear for god knows how long I just want to thank you for the support with the story so far as seeing the followers jump up from when I last looked was 20 to 56 was an amzinf feeling and just made me feel like people were enjoying my work so far so I can't thank ye enough**

 **CMcKV**


	8. AN

**Sorry about the late update having a bit of a writers block and then trying to get rid of it by reading(doesn't help just got me thinking of new story ideas while also watching rise of the guardian... again doesn't help but I think I'm clear of it now will try to get a chapter of somethings are meant to be in the next week or 2 thank you for waiting for this and don't worry I am going to finish this story might not be as longs as I planned and only focus on Hiccup reconnecting with Berk while his real problems are building small teaset I know but I need to keep ye intrested in some way ;), plan on the first part being something like 15-20 chapter long while also finishing up my other story quickly enough with hopefully 20-30 chapters long no guarantee though and might put out a few one-shots inbetween all that so stay tuned.**

 **And before I disappear for god knows how long I just want to thank you for the support with the story so far as seeing the followers jump up from when I last looked was 20 to 56 was an amzinf feeling and just made me feel like people were enjoying my work so far so I can't thank ye enough**

 **CMcKV**


	9. Sorry

Hi Everyone another A/N don't kill me please, I have some news, I am putting this story on a hiatus, I feel that I jumped into the actual writing too quickly and didn't iron out the plot and what his purpose actually was. I kind of just tossed everything in the air and rolled with it leaving a few holes preventing me from going where I wanted to go with the story. So to fix this I am in the process of reworking my plan for it, I am thinking of making this a series.

Book 1 is going to involve Hiccup leaving Berk and setting out on his own into the world.

Book 2 is going to involve Hiccup going back to Berk and fixing everything he left and reconnecting with some people.

And if there is going to be a Book 3 it ill more than likely include Valka, Drago and some other unexpected twists and turns

I am truly sorry for this, I absolutely love writing this but I feel that it just has no form whatsoever to the story and that not what I am about

Stay tuned for book 1 please and I promise to not disappoint again


End file.
